The present invention relates to fishing lures and, in particular, to a molded component system for spinner baits and the like including a clevis-like attachment mechanism having an integrally formed resilient clevis arm whereby a spinner blade or other lure accessory may be added and changed at will. A further feature of the invention comprises a connected neutral buoyancy bead chain that can be used therwith. A still further feature comprises molded spinner blades for use therewith having a varying thickness profile.
Spinner baits for years have been one of the most reliable lures of the trout fishermen, not to mention their use for all other species of fish and types of fishing from the lakes to the streams. Such lures are typically constructed from a number of piece-part components which, depending upon the overall lure design, can be altered either as to size, shape, color or placement relative to each other. Typically, however, the components include a line-attaching swivel, a stamped metal spinner blade, a colored attractant portion (e.g. one or more beads), the hook and means for attaching the hook to a wire carrier. Depending upon the type of fishing, such lures may also include live bait holders, such as used in trolling, or can be constructed for use independent of live bait.
Because of the wide variety of possible permutations of the individual components, a fisherman oftentimes includes a variety of sizes, colors and configurations of spinner baits in his tackle box to insure the availability of the proper bait for the prevailing conditions. Such a requirement, however, oftentimes results in the expenditure of significant sums of monies for a single type of spinner bait and which expenditures must be repeated for each different type of lure.
Some examples of some previously known spinner baits and the components used in the construction thereof can be seen upon directing attention to U.S. Pat. Nos. 713,435; 1,314,868; 2,486,635; 2,586,679; 2,603,023; 2,714,273; 3,095,664; 3,604,140 and 3,974,587. As disclosed from these patents, most spinner baits were and still are constructed about a central twisted wire support member and relative to which means are added for attaching and detaching the hook and metal spinner blade. Individual beads being mounted as desired to attract either the fisherman's or fish's attention.
Also to be noted is that most of the spinner blades are attached to the support via a metal clevis and may not be changed, except upon reversing the order of assembly. While too some of the clevises have included a spring metal arm to permit the changing of the spinner blade, the clevis is not intended as a separate fish-attracting component but rather only as a means for replaceably attaching the spinner blade. Furthermore, nowhere does the art show any of the clevis, spinner blade or beads as being fabricated of plastic, either neutrally buoyant or scented.
The present invention, in contrast to the prior art, contemplates a spinner bait component system molded from suitable plastics. The system includes a multi-purpose molded plastic, weed resistant clevis-like attachment mechanism which can also be used as a part of the attractant portion of the spinner bait. As a part thereof, an integrally formed clevis arm permits the replaceable mounting of one or more desired plastic or metal spinner blades thereto. A longitudinal bore formed therethrough, in turn, permits the mounting of the clevis member to a variety of spinner baits and/or its use independent thereof. Such a component thus minimizes the number of lure construction components while advantageously permitting the fishermen to adjust to fishing conditions.
A further feature of the invention is the use of a connected molded bead chain that is fabricated to exhibit a neutral buoyancy in water. By breaking one or more beads from the chain, the presentation of the lure can be varied as well as the useable depth range. The chain or others of the components may also be fabricated from scented plastics.
Another feature of the system comprises molded plastic spinner blades having a thickness profile varying over the area of the blade. In combination, therefore, entirely new permutations of lures and spinner baits in colors not previously achievable can thus now be produced.
The above objects, advantages and distinctions of the present invention, as well as its construction will be described in greater detail hereinafter with respect to the appended drawings. Before referring thereto, however, it is to be recognized that the following description is made with respect to the presently preferred embodiments only and is not intended to in any way be self-limiting.